henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiper
Jasper Dunlop and Piper Hart are both main characters on Henry Danger. Piper was quickly shown to hate Jasper, although Jasper doesn't seem to hate Piper. Jasper is shown to be easily tricked by Piper. Possible names Moments Season 1 Moments The Secret Gets Out *Piper forces Jasper to carry her to her friend Marla's house, otherwise she would post a video of Jasper trying to do the Cup Song while wearing a wig. *Jasper and Piper blackmailed each other. The Space Rock *Piper attacked Jasper and blamed him for having to pay for a Ginger Fox video. The Bucket Trap *Piper gave Jasper advice on how to keep his secret. Henry the Man-Beast *Piper suggests to Jasper that he should be a man. Invisible Brad *When Piper bribes Henry by giving him a grilled cheese and Skeez-its, Jasper tells Henry not to trust her. *Jasper suggests that Piper shall get her own Yo Pro camera, and in return, Jasper would get half of what they got. Let's Make A Steal *When Jasper wants to be on Spin and Win with Jake and Piper, the two leave the house, and lock Jasper out. Caved In *Piper begins to chase Jasper around the store, after being trapped inside with him. *Later, when the two are hungry, Piper hallucinates Jasper as a pizza, and Jasper hallucinates Piper as a taco, and they both agree to eat each other's thumbs. Captain Jerk *When Jasper begs Piper to let him be her guest, Piper says yes, but only if Jasper would wear anything that she told him to wear. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *When Piper is about to kick Sidney, Oliver, and Krisha out of the Wall Dogs Posse, Jasper mentions the $10,000 reward, prompting her to return them back in. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Jasper asks Piper if he could use her shower to wash the graffiti of of him, but Piper tells him that there's a hose for him to use outside. Season 2 Moments The Beat Goes On *Jasper helps Piper record the egg hatching live to get Piper more followers. One Henry, Three Girls, Part 1 *Jasper broke Piper's glass hat. *Piper got him arrested by exposing him for using the women’s restroom. Captain Man: On Vacation *Jasper tried to help Piper get more subscribers than Jana Tetrazini. Danger & Thunder *Jasper protected Piper by admitting to being the one who invited Booger Steven to the party. Season 3 Moments JAM Session *Piper becomes enraged and rips Jasper's shorts off. Season 4 Moments TBA Season 5 Moments TBA Related plots *''The Secret Gets Out'' *''The Space Rock'' *''Henry the Man-Beast'' *''Invisible Brad'' *''Let's Make a Steal'' *''Caved In'' *''Captain Jerk'' *''The Bucket Trap'' *''Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1'' *''Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2'' *''The Beat Goes On'' *''One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1'' *''Captain Man: On Vacation'' *''Danger & Thunder'' Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Main characters Category:Pairings with Jasper Category:Pairings with Piper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters